Numb
Numb – utwór nu metalowy amerykańskiego zespołu rockowego Linkin Park. Utwór wydany został na singlu, który jest ostatnią piosenką na wydanym w 2003 roku albumie formacji – Meteora. Tekst piosenki I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless Lost under the surface I don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure Of walking in your shoes in the undertow, just caught in the undertow Every step that I take is another mistake to you in the undertow, just caught in the undertow I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired So much more aware I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you Can't you see that you're smothering me Holding too tightly Afraid to lose control 'Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you in the undertow, just caught in the undertow Every step that I take is another mistake to you in the undertow, just caught in the undertow And every second I waste is more than I can take I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired So much more aware I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you And I know I may end up failing too But I know You were just like me With someone disappointing in you I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired So much more aware I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you I've become so numb I can't feel you there tired of being what you want me to be I've become so numb I can't feel you there tired of being what you want me to be Tłumaczenie tekstu Jestem zmęczony byciem tym, kim chcesz bym był Czując się tak pozbawionym wiary Zagubiony pod powierzchnią Nie wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz Poddając presji Postawienia się na Twoim miejscu Złapany przez falę powrotną, po prostu złapany przez falę powrotną Każdy krok, który stawiam, jest dla Ciebie następnym błędem Złapany przez falę powrotną, po prostu złapany przez falę powrotną Stałem się tak obojętny Nie mogę tam Ciebie wyczuć Stałem się tak zmęczony O wiele bardziej świadomy Staję się tym Wszystko, co chcę zrobić To być bardziej jak ja A mniej jak ty Nie widzisz, że mnie dusisz? Trzymając zbyt ciasno W obawie, że stracisz kontrolę Bo wszystko to, czym myślałaś, że będę Rozpadło się na twoich oczach Złapany przez falę powrotną, po prostu złapany przez falę powrotną Każdy krok, który stawiam, jest dla ciebie kolejnym błędem Złapany przez falę powrotną, po prostu złapany przez falę powrotną A każda zmarnowana sekunda, to więcej, niż mogę znieść Stałem się tak obojętny Nie mogę tam Ciebie wyczuć Stałem się tak zmęczony O wiele bardziej świadomy Staję się tym Wszystko, co chcę zrobić To być bardziej jak ja A mniej jak ty I wiem Że na końcu też mogę zawieść Ale wiem Byłaś taka jak ja Z kimś, kto był tobą rozczarowany Stałem się tak obojętny Nie mogę tam Ciebie wyczuć Stałem się tak zmęczony O wiele bardziej świadomy Staję się tym Wszystko, co chcę zrobić To być bardziej jak ja A mniej jak ty. Stałem się tak obojętny Nie mogę tam Ciebie wyczuć. Jestem zmęczony byciem tym, kim chcesz bym był Stałem się tak obojętny Nie mogę tam Ciebie wyczuć. Jestem zmęczony byciem tym, kim chcesz bym był Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Linkin Park